Into The Wild
by QuantumPhyzics
Summary: Freddy and the gang get thrown into the unknown wilderness when a freak truck accident occurs causing them to have to survive in the harsh lands no matter what the cost.
1. Descent

**Hey guys! I know about the other story I was writing but I decided I needed to continue to write this one. The thought came to my head and I had to start it before I might accidently lose it.**

Into The Wild

By: QuantumPhyzics

**Quick heads up: Bites, murders, and the "souls" of the dead children in the official FNAF story don't apply here. They never happened. The gang is harmless to humans. Also the animatronics are essentially furry androids. Capable of their own thoughts/actions. Pretty much giant furry animals. Also I'll point out that Bonnie is a female in this fic. I know in the actually story of FNAF Bonnie is a boy but it helps set a balance between relationships or the characters. Thanks for understanding!**

Chapter One: Descent

_"Let's get them in the truck! Come on we got a long drive ahead of us!" _A co-worker said as he lifted Foxy into the back of a truck. Foxy was active, just didn't want to show himself to the human workers. The other animatronics followed suit. One by one they got all the animatronics in the back of the truck and placed them to be sitting against the walls. As soon as the worker closed the load-door of the truck the animatronics sprung to life.

"So why exactly are we back here?" Foxy questioned in his rough but nice pirate accent to the rest of the crew. They were all pretty much thinking the same thing.

"I have no idea Foxy." Bonnie said, breaking the silence once more. Bonnie had a casual and calm voice that seemed like it could _sooth _others. It seemed to make the others forget about what was happening, for a little bit.

_"Let's get a move on!" _a worker outside the truck stated before the animatronics felt the truck start to move…

Freddy wasn't happy. He didn't have time to do anything before becoming stiff when a worker abruptly walked towards him. He tried to keep a casual look now, in front of the others. Anything to lift the spirit he assumed.

Three Hours Later

Chica was still awake along with Bonnie. Freddie and Foxy decided to take naps to pass the time. For some reason Chica couldn't stop looking at Foxy napping. He circled around himself while he slept similar to how a cat would sleep. Chica couldn't stop thinking about how cute he looked. Bonnie noticed Chica's staring and decided to speak up.

"You like him don't yeah?" Bonnie questioned jokingly towards the chicken who in return gave a small smile.

"I guess, I enjoy being with him a lot. I always cherish the moments I spend with him but I doubt he has the same feelings as me Bon. I mean you do look stunning to them ya know?" Chica replied to Bonnie with the feminine texan voice Foxy had always come to appreciate. Bonnie just blushed at the response.

"Don't think like that Chica, of course he feels the same for you! You two look so cute together!"

Chica blushed and smiled more as Foxy's tail went in front of his face covering it. Freddy on the other hand was lying on his back with his hat next to him. He looked calm and peaceful. Bonnie eyed him and blushed when he noticed Freddy's bowtie was put on haphazardly. Bonnie remembered all the times she would come close to Freddy to fix his bowtie. Freddy would always start to blush when he felt Bonnie's paws around his neck to fix it. The bowtie made him look more official and, just overall cuter. Something Bonnie relished over, cherished the memories so she could look back and smile.

Bonnie and Chica continued to look at their friends till they started to feel sleepy and eventually fell asleep.

Eight Hours Later

Freddy powered back on, realizes his little nap was probably just overall sleeping. Then again none of them could tell if it was day or night. He yawned and stretched his arms out in front of him as he heard Foxy starting to wake up.

"Good morning Foxy," Freddy said as Foxy's eyes opened up and saw the happy bear across from him.

"Yarr..." Foxy said in a tired like tone. Normally Foxy only did the pirate accent to entertain the kids and sometimes his friends whenever Foxy felt festive or childish himself. He glanced at Chica and Bonnie to see them not awake yet. He brought his eye back to Freddy.

"Freddy, your bowtie isn't correct again." Foxy snickered as Freddy just rolled his eyes.

"Well I have her for that." Freddy replied as he pointed to Bonnie. He continued, "Besides I've stopped trying. She… helps me with it." blushing at that last part. Foxy just smiled and turned his gaze to a sleeping Chica. It reminding him of the times Chica would randomly come to Pirate's Cove and just talk to him which ending up mostly as her falling asleep on his shoulder. Not in a rude way but just because she usually would visit around 11 or 12 and eventually just fell asleep. Foxy loved Chica with all his heart. He loved talking, relaxing, singing, and overall being with her. He just couldn't have enough of her. It pained his heart a bit whenever Chica had to go somewhere leaving Foxy alone with his thoughts again. He just never told her about these feeling for… some reason. He couldn't understand why but only came up in his head that he was nervous. Maybe partially scared of rejection?

Over in the corner Freddy was deep in thought about Bonnie. He loved her deeply. He was pretty sure Bon knew about it though. Everything she does close to Freddy set a blush on his face. He couldn't help it! He also enjoyed talking with her. Some nights they would walk around the Pizzeria and just talk about what was going on around them. It was her voice and just overall beauty that made Freddy's heart beat for her.

_**Sccreeh!**_

Right then and there time seemed to stop as the sound of tires being pushed on the brakes was made. Freddy and Foxy lost their train of thought while Bonnie and Chica jolted upright at the loud sound. They all looked at each other and expected the ride was over till they all felt the momentum. It was speeding up. Suddenly they felt the truck turning. They heard the crashing and clanging as the inside of the truck shook tremendously. The gang all were screaming as they crashed around the inside of the truck, their bodies hitting the walls and each other.

The truck's loading door flung open revealing a dense amount of foliage the truck was passing through at crazy speeds. Foxy screamed louder than everyone when he was hurdled towards the open door. Freddy saw this and reached his paw out for him to grab. Foxy flailed his arms around looking for a gripping spot before grabbing Freddy's arm. Foxy's body hit the floor and bounced up while losing his grip on Freddy. Foxy was thrown out the door screaming Freddy's name.

"FOXY!" Freddy screamed at the top of his lungs while Bonnie and Chica watched with horror. The truck flipped over causing Freddy to hit his head on the ceiling, making him blackout. Bonnie and Chica grabbed Freddy's hands and pulled, until they flew on their stomach as the truck came to a stop.

Bonnie pushed herself and aided Chica off the ground. They both ran towards the unconscious Freddy and looked into his eyes.

"Damnit wake up!" Bonnie screamed at Freddy's body. Tears starting to flow from her eyes onto his body and face. Chica was crying all the same, but for Foxy her heart sank to an unhealthy amount. She feared the worst for him. She... couldn't live without him. The last thing she saw of him was his scared yellow eye. They both looked through the broken door to see grass foliage. Bonnie and Chica looked at each other, tears streaming down their faces, as they both helped pick up Freddy and stepped into the wild.

**Thank you everyone who reads this. I'm still sort of new to fanfiction in general so "constructive criticism" would be most helpful! Thank you again! **

***Update* I came back and edited this 1****st**** chapter a bit. Mainly around the Bonnie being he instead of she. I want to clarify that Bonnie is a girl in this fic. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone. The only reason for this is for the equal romance Foxy/Chica and Freddy/Bonnie. I apologize for the mix up!**


	2. Together

**Welcome back to Chapter 2! Quick author's note here. I'll try to keep the word count for this story at above 1,000 words so it seems like the chapters are of equal length. Other than that onto Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: Together

Bonnie and Chica always wanted to see the outside world. The bunny would often stare out the Pizzeria windows with Freddy by her side. Chica would do the same with Foxy. Bonnie enjoyed the way the wind moved the trees, or when it snowed out. Needless to say the outdoors was always interesting for Bonnie.

Not this time.

Chica and Bonnie carried Freddy out of the truck, their faces still moist with tears. Bonnie felt her feet touch the grass. The smooth texture let nice as blades of grass went between her toes as well. Obviously it wasn't important for her right now. They placed the bear down on his back. Chica just starred at Freddy before going on her knees, resting over him, as she continued to weep. They were both beaten up pretty bad from the crash with various bruises and overall soreness. Bonnie looked around her to see where they were.

The group was in a small forest like area. Trees blocking out some sunlight, as the ground was covered in various plants and flowers. The place would've been beautiful aside from the situation they were in. Bonnie looked behind her to see the damaged truck. It had crashed into a huge tree. Bits of debris scattered the ground around the truck. Bonnie walked over to the front door to see blood splattered all over the windshield. The driver must have died on impact she thought. She hesitated as she opened the door and picked up his body, laying it softly on the grass. "Rest in peace" Bonnie sighed after before noticing the worker's phone fall out of us pocket. Bonnie picked up before walking back over to Freddy and Chica.

Chica got up and looked in front of her. That's the direction Foxy would be she thought. The only problem was that she was starring at a massive hill. It was way too steep to traverse on foot. "Bonnie, F-Foxy is somewhere up there… right?" Chica stuttered as she looked over at Bonnie.

1 Hour Later

All Foxy could see was grass. He was lying on his stomach with his whole body screaming from pain. He pushed himself of the ground, groaning from the pain in his arm. He held his arm with his metal hook. His head hurt like crazy. He put a paw to the side of his head to find oil covering his whole paw. "Holy…" Foxy muttered before looking around. He didn't get to see what happened when he flew out the truck doors. All he could remember were the trembling eyes of Freddy as he watched one of friends getting separated from him. 'Are they a-alive?' Foxy thought before frowning at himself. They had to be. Foxy wouldn't have anything left to live for. Sure he enjoyed entertaining kids but his friends are what made his life…well… meaningful. With that in mind he wanted to find them. He searched around where he was before gasping when he saw… how beautiful it was. The sun shown above the looming mountains far back. Forests scattered the lands for as far as Foxy could see. This would have been amazing, except for the fact that he was clueless where they were. The truck driver or other workers never mentioned the location. Foxy stood on a jagged extension to a massive hill below. He looked down before noticing the smoke. It went through the trees and into the sky above. "Must be the truck…" Foxy said under his breath.

He started to walk down the hill, be careful for the few times he almost slipped or the unsteady land ahead. He continued moving down when it finally happened. His foot was misplaced and he fell. Foxy tumbled down the hill rolling on his side as he bumped rocks, screaming while doing so.

Bonnie and Chica sat next to the truck for the hour. Freddy regained conscious a while back, in which they all had a group hug. Now they sat around each other talking about what happened there surroundings.

"Wow guys, I'm sorry I blacked out…" Freddy said sadly.

"It's not your fault Freddy; you were trying to save Foxy." Bonnie replied in her calm and soothing voice. The bear blushed a little when he heard Bonnie's voice. At this point they all stopped crying but a sad tone rested over all of them. Chica missed Foxy with a passion. She didn't, couldn't think he was dead. He just can't be. Foxy was strong and smart enough to find his way to us.

"AHHH!"

They all looked up when they heard a loud shriek. Foxy. "FOXY!" Chica screamed when he saw Foxy tumbling down the hill. The fox came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He was crying as his body screamed in pain all over. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all ran towards him. Freddy picked him up as Foxy hissed in pain. "Foxy…are you ok?" Freddy asked calmly towards the fox who in return gestured for a hug. Freddy laughed a bit while returning the gesture. He let Foxy down as he answered Freddy's question.

"I'm fine you guys. Just a little banged up is all. Chica, Bonnie!" Foxy goes to give both a hug. The fox blushes when he hugs Chica while she has the same reaction as Foxy. They both separated and looked at each other's faces, noticing they were both blushing. Out of nowhere Chica grabs the back of Foxy's head and pulls him into a long and passionate kiss. The fox's eye patch opened to show both his eyes wide open as his body tenses up before relaxing and falling into the kiss. Freddy and Bonnie giggled till they looked at each other and continued to hug each other, blushing all the while.

Chica ended the kiss and looked at Foxy's face before grabbing his paw and walking back over to the truck. Freddy and Bonnie followed behind. They sat down together. Chica snuggled next to Foxy who was smiling with glee. He was never kissed like that before. It was always just little pecks and such but never full blown. They all sat next to each other. Even though all this had happened they continued trying to stay happy. They were all together again. Bonnie rested next to Freddy when she looked at him. "Oh, Freddy! Your bowtie is all wrong again!" Bonnie said as she started to fix it. Freddy just smiled.

**Well guys here was Chapter 2 of Into the Wild! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much! I'll update Paradox tomorrow as well. I apologize for not being able to update it sooner. I got caught up in other scenarios like work and such. Thanks for reading! **

***Update* From the confusion of Bonnie being a women I would like to clarify that she is a she in this fic. I'm sorry if this upsets others. It's only to equal the romance part of the story, Foxy/Chica, Freddy/Bonnie. I deeply apologize for the confusion.**


	3. Stranger's Path

**Guys I deeply apologize for the lack of updating for the past 2 days. I've been given a colossal amount of work to do and haven't had to time to update. Till now that is, enjoy Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Stranger's Path

The group had no idea what to do from where they were. Shelter was a priority obviously but none of them could think about how exactly they would get said shelter. It was until Foxy said they should probably explore around when they had all sat up and began into the forest ahead. Foxy, followed by Freddy and Bonnie went forward into the woods while Chica followed, glancing back at the ruined truck, before following behind Bonnie.

Foxy kept his eye ahead of them. The sun was slowing going behind the mountains, causing an unsettling darkness above the four as they continued on, worried looks on their faces. The group had released their emotions about the situation they were in by crying, but they had done enough of that. Foxy figured they had to deal with what was coming. No more sitting around waiting for help when he knew deep down there wouldn't be any.

Freddy was scared, startling at every noise they heard. Even though he didn't want to show it, the bear was terrified. He worried for the rest of his friends as much as himself. He didn't know what inhabited the forest around him. He followed behind Foxy, knowing that the reddish fox would warn the gang if any danger would come. Freddy trusted his life with Foxy, same as with everyone else as well.

Bonnie kept calm. Sure she was scarred but he knew that being calm would have its benefits, especially being able not the freak out immediately if they encountered danger. Besides she knew his friends would protect her.

Chica stayed close to Bonnie as they walked in a line through the forest. She jumped a little at every sound she heard. She always knew that she was a little weak. That's why she depends on her friends to help her.

The group continued to walk through the forest. Their trust in each seemed to be the only thing that lightened them up in the darkness…

After what seemed like a while Foxy spotted a cave in the distance. Freddy was surprised Foxy even saw it. They walked over and sat down, backs against the stone cold walls of the cave. Eventually they all feel a sleep, listening for the smallest of sounds that would wake them up in a heartbeat to warn the others.

Light shown on to the gang as they woke up one by one only to realize they were still in a nightmare. "I guess we should keep moving that way" Foxy said, pointing towards the trees. The others didn't really have any reason to complain. Bonnie realized he had the workers phone, which he asked Foxy to keep in his tan shorts. Foxy handed the phone to Bonnie when she asked for it.

"The phone says its 12:20." Bonnie proclaimed, grabbing the attention of the others.

"Does it say what direction we are heading?" Foxy asked with confusion in his voice.

"Yeah. It says we are heading west."

"Hmm. Ok. Well I think we are doing just fine!" Foxy said, looking at Freddy who replied with a forced smile. They had woken up enough to start heading out again. It was until Bonnie realized the amount of power the phone had. The battery had been drained to 38%. She also noticed they had no bars, so it checked off the idea for calling people for rescue.

Foxy and the rest walked back in the forest, dedication filling their eyes. They were going to survive this. They had to. Foxy continued walking when he noticed the smell. The air reeked with the smell of decaying flesh. The other looked around trying to find where the smell was coming from when they saw the body. The corpse of a human lay on the ground. The body looked like a skeleton mostly. It still had bits of flesh stuck on while flies swarmed around. The dead human had a helmet with a flashlight attached to it while the body had a vest on. Freddy wanted to puke. "O-Ok g-guys. Um. Let's see w-what he h-has." Foxy stuttered when bending down on his knees as he grabbed the corpse.

"Foxy, let the man rest in peace." Freddy said, still shaking. Foxy looked back over to Freddy with a glare. He looked past the bear to see Bonnie and Chica hugging each other, looking away for the body. Foxy grabbed the helmet and vest off the body and held them, hand and hook. He turned and gave Bonnie the helmet when she pulled her hands back in disgust.

"F-Foxy I-I…" Bonnie started before Foxy cut him off.

"Bonnie have to do what we can out here." Foxy said in a stern voice before looking over to the rest of them before continuing. "You guys need to realize that no one is coming for us. We have to do whatever it takes to survive out here. I mean, I feel bad for the poor soul here…" Foxy said pointing down at the corpse, "But he is giving us supplies. I can't bear to lose anyone of you guys. Now come on, we can do this."

Bonnie couldn't help but agree with Foxy's logic here and accepted the helmet. Foxy opened up some of the pockets in the vest to find some more gear. A pocketknife, two walkie talkies, and a loaded pistol. Foxy held up the pistol and looked at it. He never thought he would hold a gun. Foxy despised guns. He knew the harm they caused with humans and war. Then again, he looked over at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica and felt a twinge in his heart. He had to protect them anyway he can. Foxy nodded to himself before putting the gun in a pocket of his tan shorts. He picked up one of the walkie talkies before looking at it, wondering what it does. He pressed the button on one and spoke, fascinated as he heard his voice come out the other walkie talkie. Foxy handed one to Freddy.

"What is this Foxy?" Freddy asked in a confused tone.

"Some sort of communication device. You speak into it and I can hear you from the other end. Pretty nifty right?" Foy responded with a smile. Freddy only looked up at him and nodded. They started to walk away from the body before Bonnie knelt down and spoke in a whisper.

"Rest in peace, brave man." Bonnie looked up to see the others staring at him. Bonnie didn't respond but continued to walk towards them.

An eerie silence crept over the group as they walked through the woods. Foxy held his hand in his pocket, grasping the pistol, ready to use it on any sign of danger. That is until they found themselves stepping out of the forest to a massive cliff. Foxy went to the edge and looked down, then all around him looking for a safer way down. He noticed a hill going downwards similar to the one Foxy went tumbling down earlier. They walked over to it and started descending. All their eyes were focused on their footwork as they skimmed down the hill.

Chica slipped falling forward before Bonnie quickly noticed this and reached out to grab her. She grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "C-Chica. Be more c-careful." Bonnie said to a gasping Chica. The chicken looked at Bonnie in the eyes and calmed down. Without Bonnie she would have surely fell to her death. The severity of the situation dawned on Chica as she focused extra attention to where she was stepping.

The group eventually made it down the hill with Chica's accident being the only mistake on the way down. Foxy led the group forward through the dense forest ahead. They continued to walk till they saw a little hut. Foxy shivered when it entered his view. The others stopped dead in their tracks as they eyed the small hut ahead. It was a small hut, made of branches with dried mud holding them in place. Foxy was confused on what to do so naturally he went up to it. They entered the small area of the hut with had a small fire circle made of stones next to it. Foxy looked down thinking before looking back up and knocking on the door. Usually when it came to humans the group would stiffen up and look lifeless, not revealing the fact they were sentient beings. Not this time, Foxy thought. They needed to survive and if human contact was the only way, he would gladly do it. The others must have thought the same cause they watched Foxy knock on the door and didn't say a word.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Foxy asked, knocking a second time.

"G-GO AWAY!" A voice screamed, taking Foxy back by surprise.

"P-Please sir. We are in need of help. Please let us in."

"Come on in then." The voice said. The terrified tone in his voice completely disappearing. Foxy looked questioningly. He opened the door to be greeted to a shotgun pointed straight at his face.

"WOAH MAN CALM DOWN!" Foxy screamed in panic.

"All of you, in here NOW!" The man said pointing the shotgun at Freddy and the others. They all had a terrified look on their face as they entered the hut. "All of you. Get on your knees, hands behind your head!" The man pointed the shotgun provokingly at the group as they complied with his demands.

"P-Please sir, w-we mean no harm." Foxy said whimpering. Along with the others that we frozen in shock.

"What's your name boy?" The man said, shoving the gun close to Foxy's head.

"F-Foxy s-sir." The fox replied, tears starting to come from his eye. The others had tears coming down their faces as well.

"How about you bear?" The man said moving to the side as he stared at Freddy.

"F-Freddy F-Fazbear" Freddy responded, fear present in his voice.

The man nodded before pointing it at Bonnie and Chica. "Alright, what about you two eh?"

"B-Bonnie and C-Chica" Bonnie replied placing a paw on his stomach before pointing it towards Chica while saying her name.

The man relaxed a little. He walked backwards and placed his shotgun down before looking at the four, still on their knees. "I-I'm s-sorry. You can never be sure anymore out here." The man started crying, looking over at the group who got back up and headed towards him. The group just stared at the man before the man felt two fuzzy arms wrap around his sides. Foxy had given the man a hug. Freddy and the others looked over at Foxy with confusion. Why was Foxy acting so nice all of the sudden Freddy thought?

The man was confused as well before looking at Foxy end the hug and went in his face. "T-Thanks." The man said before noticing the bruises and oil on the animatronics. "O-Oh my god! You guys look really hurt. Let me fix ya up a bit."

Freddy was stilled worried. He thought the man was going to attack him again. He noticed Bonnie and Chica's face and knew they were thinking the same thing. The man grabbed a couple pieces of cloth and wipes. The man held them out towards Foxy who in return stepped back. "I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that. Let me help you out a bit. On me." The man said smiling. He was generous to help out these… creatures. He honestly thought he was losing his mind at first glance. A talking fox, bear, bunny, and chicken. He didn't think it got weirder than that. He laughed at himself before reaching out and patting down a piece of cloth on the fox's head injury.

Foxy freaked out a bit but relaxed when he felt the warm cloth rest upon his injury. He hissed in pain when he felt the man push down a little but knew he was trying to help so he relaxed himself.

The man did the same treatment to the others, patting down and patching a few bruises and cuts form the truck accident. Their trust for the man grew a bit. Yet they still couldn't help the feeling that the man was faking. Waiting for them to be venerable before attacking when they least expect it.

After they healed Foxy looked back up at the man face. "What's your name man?"

"Eddy."

"Nice name." Foxy nodded before turning his attention back to his friends. He placed his paw on Chica who, in return, looked up at his smiling face to return the gesture.

"Hey guys, I've got to take care of some business real quick. Just wait here." Eddy said as he walked out of the hut. Foxy watched him leave and looked down. He wondered what type of business he was referring to.

"*_screech* Hey Phil. It's been about two weeks since you've responded to my calls. I don't even know why I'm trying anymore. You must be dead. If you are somehow listening to this call, we found some survivors. They are in the hut." _Foxy and Freddy's walkie talkie said before looking at each other. There must be more than two walkie talkies connected to the line. They all gasped in fear and looked at each. Just then Eddy bashed open the door to see Foxy and Freddy holding the walkie talkies.

"Y-You… WHAT DID YOU DO TO PHIL!" Eddy screamed as he ran towards Foxy grabbing his shoulders, shaking him.

"NOTHING! Swear to god we did nothing!" Foxy screamed in Eddy's face while he was still being shaken. Bonnie and Chica were hugging while looking away. Freddy watched in horror fearing he would be next.

"W-Why do you have his walkie talkie! Jesus Christ… Phil!" Eddy screamed in Foxy's face, tears streaming off his face.

"WE PICKED IT UP OFF HIS DEAD BODY!" Foxy screamed in panic, unclear about what he just said.

Eddy stopped shaking Foxy, letting go of him. He looked at his own hands, tears falling down his face. Eddy stopped and looked at the others before going on his knees. He fell to his side and wept.

Foxy and the others watched as Eddy cried on the floor before looking at each other, guilt in their eyes. Foxy moved his hand out to comfort Eddy. The man screamed as he ran out the hut doors, falling once again.

Foxy walked out the door and saw the scene before him. His heart sank deep. He felt so bad. Foxy knew he couldn't do anything so he walked back to the door, glancing behind him, and then closing the hut door.

Night came faster than any of them expected. They all sat in the hut cuddled up against each other. Freddy noticed Eddy in the far corner, head down, sleeping. He couldn't help be feeling sad for him; yet again it was the man who threatened them all with a shotgun to the face. They cuddled up against each other and fell asleep. Foxy had closed his eye, but occasionally opened it up and checked his surroundings. He made sure to keep his paw on the pistol in his pocket at all costs…

**I made the chapter twice as long as before as an apology for the lack of updating recently. I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it! With that, I thank you dearly for reading. Thank you so much!**


	4. Instincts

** Quickly before this chapter begins I want to say a huge thank you to all the views, favorites, and the follows. While it is a small number of each, every single one makes me so happy and I owe that to you! With that out of the way, Chapter 4 everybody. **

Chapter 4: Instincts

Eddy woke up, yawning and stretching. He took out a jagged piece of glass to use as a mirror. The man had a brown beard and his hair was out of control. He frowned at himself as he noticed the dried tear stains on his face. Eddy turned his gaze over to the sleeping Foxy who was lying against Freddy. He stared with hatred in his eyes before pushing the emotion back because he knew they didn't mean it. At least he hoped they didn't.

Bonnie awoke still aware that this wasn't a bad dream. She wished it was just one long nightmare, wanting her to wake up from it to be back in the Pizzeria and out from danger. Bonnie wasn't dumb enough to realize that hope was beginning to crumble. As she woke up she looked around, noticing Eddy wasn't around. She worried and went over to the rest of the other and started to slowly shake them awake. She started with Foxy first, him being the only one with an actually weapon.

"Huh?.. Ughh" Foxy said, trying to stay asleep.

"Foxy, wake up! Eddy is gone!" Bonnie whisper-shouted as Foxy's eye opened up wide.

"W-What!?" Foxy replied, using the same tone of voice as the bunny above him.

"F-Foxy, get r-ready. I'll wake up the others." Foxy got on his feet quietly, taking out the pistol in his pocket. Bonnie went over to Freddy and Chica, shaking them awake.

"What's going on?" Freddy said normally before Bonnie freaked out and put a paw over his mouth. The bear's eyes opened up wide as the bunny put a finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. Chica saw what Bonnie was doing and stayed quiet as well. The bunny removed his paw.

"Eddy is missing and we don't know where he is". Bonnie said to Freddy and Chica as they looked over at Foxy holding the gun, ready to attack. They all got up and crept to the hut door, Foxy in the front. The fox started to open the door silently taking a peek out. Foxy saw nothing of interest as he opened the door fully, allowing the others outside. They all looked around, trying to find a hint as to where Eddy had gone.

That's when they heard the shriek. A blood-curling scream was heard as it seemed to echo far away. They all looked over as they ran in the direction the scream came from. Foxy ran as fast as he could, holding his pistol. The group ran through the branches and bushes frantically trying to find the source when Foxy saw Eddy backed up against a tree. They all ran out of the bushes, making them open to Eddy, but also to the giant bear in front of him. Fire logs scattered the ground as Eddy started to freak out when the bear came closer. The grizzly bear got on his hind legs and roared, bits of saliva getting thrown on Eddy's face as he screamed once more. Foxy cocked his pistol up, aimed, put a finger around the trigger squeezing it. The bang could be heard miles away as the bullet enter the bear's side.

The bear hollowed in pain making Eddy look in the direction from where the bullet was shot to see Foxy, with the others behind him, staring at the bear. All of the sudden time seemed to stop as a thought entered Foxy's head. He suddenly ran as fast as he could and tackled the bear from the side, bringing them both down. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica gasped in surprise as Eddy ran back towards them and watched from behind. Foxy started slashing the bear with his hook, driving into the bear's fur, and ripping it off. The fox screamed in anger as he continued slashing, blood coating his own fur and hook. The bear growled one last time as it fell over, blood covering the grass around it.

Foxy turned around to see looks of terror. The fox looked down at his body to see it completely covered in blood. Foxy started to gasp and look at his paw and hook. His hook still had bits of fur and bear skin attached to it. Foxy stared at his hook before looking back to the others. "I-I…" Foxy muttered, tears started to form at the corner of his eye. Freddy walked up to Foxy before hugging him. Freddy didn't care that there would be blood on him now too. His friend needed him now. "I-I'm s-sorry you had to s-see me like t-this." Foxy said, tears now streaming down his face as he put it in Freddy's shoulder.

Bonnie and Chica were still behind with Eddy. They watched as Foxy and Freddy hugged, the fox sobbing on Freddy's shoulder. Bonnie and Chica felt a twinge in their hearts. This wasn't the Foxy they knew, the one who wouldn't even hurt a fly. Chica still stared at Foxy, her head hurting from thinking about the fox she would sleep with, talk to, and just be around. She never thought she was being around someone capable to do this.

Foxy put his head up and saw Chica behind Freddy. The fox started walking to her crying all the same. Foxy fell on his knees in front of Chica as she started to step back. "P-Please C-Chica, s-stay with m-me." Foxy mumbled. From Chica's view, Foxy looked like a red blur though she knew she should respond she stayed quiet. Her mouth open but no words came out. Chica grabbed Bonnie and forced her to started walking back to the hut, Eddy following closely behind.

Freddy walked over to Foxy, who held his face with his paw and hook crying. Freddy helped him up as they started walking back to the hut.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Eddy were in the hut, with their back to the walls. Freddy was the first to speak up.

"F-Foxy was trying to protect us you know?" Freddy knew that deep in his heart, Foxy would never attack his friends on purpose.

"I-I realized that. I just never wanted to see him do… that." Bonnie said in response.

Chica stayed quiet. All she could think about was Foxy. Well, the side she has never seen before. The bloody side. It made her shake. Chica knew Foxy would never hurt her and probably should've said something when Foxy was practically begging right in front of her. Bonnie and Freddy's words got to her and she knew they were right.

Foxy sat outside of the hut. The blood dried on his fur, making him look like a bloody monster. _I am a monster _he thought. He was only trying to protect his friends but at the same time, he let out the aggressive side of him, all the pent up anger of their situation. He never would have thought about tackling the bear but somehow it came to his head. Like a instinct… The forests… seemed to bring out another side of him. For the first time, Foxy was afraid of himself. _Oh god… Chica must hate me now… _Foxy continued to cry, tears falling from his eye on to the grass. Right then and there Chica bursts through the hut down, startling Foxy. Chica bends down and gives Foxy a hug, starting to cry in his shoulder.

"F-Foxy, I'm s-still with you. I'm still here."

"S-Stay away! I'm a monster, Chica, stay away!" Foxy screamed at her. Chica looked at him, hurt by his words before going back to nuzzling his shoulder.

"I-I know you were trying to protect us. It's ok F-Foxy, you did what you had to do, for yourself and the others. You told us to do that, remember?"

Foxy stared into her eyes then suddenly, wrapping an arm around her body, brought her into a kiss. Chica was startled at first before settling into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his head. Foxy never wanted to let go but felt the urge for air so he released the kiss. They stared into each other's eye's once more. Foxy knew he had to survive this. He wanted to live with Chica for the rest of his life.

As they hugged each other, Foxy looked up into the sky, clouds scattered around while birds flew past. It was beautiful, in the sky. On the ground it felt like danger lurked around every corner. Foxy looked back down and stared at the tree's around him. He wasn't going to let the forest change him. Never again.

**Well guys here was Chapter 4! I know it was kind of short and I apologize about that. The next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out that constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms! I would like to know from you guys if I should fix anything or improve different aspects of the story. It helps me try to become better at writing stories at the same time! Well anyway, Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! **


	5. What Is Feared

**Hey Guys! Wow, it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm deeply sorry for this. As for good news, ever since last update, views skyrocketed! It went from around 500 to what it is at this moment, 984! I couldn't believe it when I logged on and saw the amount. I'm excited and thrilled at this! I probably sound like I'm over exaggerating but I'm so delighted by this inside. Without holding back, Chapter 5 is here.**

Chapter 5: What Is Feared

Sunlight shown through the cracks of the hut's ceiling casting a glow from inside the shack. Various items were scattered among the ground haphazardly. It had been three days since the bear incident, nothing eventful happened other than the various scuffling of bushes outside and the crickets cricking throughout the nights. Foxy and the others were asleep, backs on the ground. The red fox reeked of blood. Foxy knew what he had done, but continued to carefully step back from the group if they started to move closer to him. He didn't trust himself. It got to a point where Foxy seemed disconnected from everyone else. Always in a corner, head resting in his knees. Even though Eddy and the others pointed out that he was a hero, that he had quick thinking, and protecting the others.

_Am I a hero? Do heroes do this? _Foxy thought to himself. Most times he would have to pick his head out of the gutter when thoughts like this came to mind. It was irrational thinking at its best.

Freddy opened his eyes, getting up and yawning. He picked up his top hat and placed it on his head. Freddy never knew how he still had his top hat after all that happened. Although the hat meant no meaning, he enjoyed having it. It was a part of him so to speak. Freddy groaned and started to pat Bonnie on the head, waking her up.

Bonnie looked around before getting up and stretching her arms out in front of her. The bunny had stayed strong for the past couple days, trying to keep the mindset that they will get saved. How, she wasn't sure, but it had to come at some point right? The staff can't notice that their entertainers were missing.

Chica arose from her peaceful dream, only to wake up in the same damn hut. This whole situation was hell for Chica. She had no survival skills whatsoever. Or that's what she told herself. The same though entered her head over and over again. _I'm weak. I'm not helpful. I'm scared. _For some reason it was true to an extent. It is true, she didn't know how to fight or save herself. She relied on the others for that. With that in mind, Chica sat up, a frown on her face.

Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy had all woken up and were ready for what was to come. Freddy ended the silence. "Hey, so I think we should look around the area a bit. What'd ya think?" Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looked over to Foxy, waiting for a response.

Foxy lifted his head a little before looking at the trio. "I guess… If you are going out lets use the walkie talkies."

"Correction, if WE are going out. Foxy you can't keep doing this. It's been three days… Come back to us Foxy." Freddy said, a stern look covering his face.

"I-I will be trouble." Foxy said, tearing starting to form in his eyes. He had felt better when Chica agreed to stay with him. It was a small confidence boost. But not enough for him to break free from a depression like state.

"F-Foxy we need you with us. To be s-safe." Chica said.

"G-go on without me. You'll be f-fine."

Freddy just sneered before walking over to Foxy, giving him the walkie talkie. "If you need anything, speak to us."

The three walked out the door before Chica stopped in her tracks. She looked at Freddy and spoke softly. "H-hey Freddy, I think I'll s-stay here, make sure things don't go bad or anything." Freddy only nodded.

"Take care of Foxy." Freddy said. Bonnie and Freddy walked off into surrounding trees.

Chica walked back into the hut, stopping when she saw Foxy still in his slump-like state. She walked over to him and sat down. Foxy lifted his head up when he saw Chica. "I-I thought you were going with t-them."

"I changed my mind. F-Foxy why can't you come back to us." Chica's tone going from calm to a serious.

"I-I want to, b-but I will h-hurt someone Chica, I-I know I will." Foxy replied, tears streaming down his face. Chica saw this and reached her wing over his back.

"F-Foxy, what you did was unnecessary, but for the right cause. You did something none of us could have. If it wasn't for your actions, Eddy would be dead, and maybe the rest of us." Chica said, smiling at her words.

Foxy knew she was right. He also knew he can't keep doing this anymore. Foxy reached over and hugged Chica. "I know Chica. I'll have to accept who I am." Foxy whisper in her ear.

Chica happily returned the hug and upon hearing his words a smile covered her face. She knew he wasn't completely back yet. But any forward progression was great for her. They continued the hug before hearing Eddy's snores behind Foxy. Somehow Eddy managed to sleep in while all this happened. Almost like he was used to it by now.

The hug continued until the walkie talkie blared to life. _"Foxy, Chica how's it going in there? Well anyway, we found another body up ahead." _Chica just looked over at Foxy as they both stared at the device. Foxy picked it up and pressed the button to speak.

"Freddy, you should probably just leave it alone."

_"Yeah. I was thinking the same thing. Well anyhow, we are going to start heading bac-"_

The walkie talkie cut out mid-sentence. Foxy and Chica became wide-eyed.

"Freddy are you there?"

_"OH LORD! F-Foxy, C-Chica help! AHH! Bonnie NO! F-Freddy fight back! Oh lor-"_

The walkie talkie spewed out a mix of Freddy and Bonnie's voices, both screaming in pain. Foxy looked at Chica in shock before shooting up and grabbing his pistol. Chica looked over at the fox as they both ran out of the hut. They opened their ears and tried to find where the screaming was from. They heard it, not far from where they were. Foxy started running towards it, feeling déjà vu, with Chica behind him.

Freddy and Bonnie walked away from the hut and towards the forest. Freddy pulled out his walkie talkie and continued along, Bonnie following behind him.

"Eh, so what do you think about Foxy right now?" Bonnie questioned.

"I think he is trying to get over what happened. He is really strong ya know?" Freddy responded. Bonnie nodded in response. They both trudged through bushes and trees, keeping close together making sure not to get lost. For a while there was silence, till they found the body. The corpse was slumped over the ground, stomach opened revealing guts all over. Bonnie wanted to throw up, but instead looked away. Freddy picked up his walkie talkie and explained their finding to Foxy and Chica.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. Well anyhow, we are going to start heading bac-" Freddy said into the walkie talkie, his sentenced being cut off by a grey wolf who jumped on him. Freddy screamed making Bonnie turn around in shock. The wolf started to claw and bite at Freddy's body and face.

"F-Freddy! I'm coming!" Bonnie said going towards Freddy before a wolf jumped and latched onto Bonnie as well.

Freddy managed to throw the wolf off of him as he limped over to the walkie talkie he dropped from shock. He picked it up and screamed into it.

Foxy and Chica ran as fast as they could, dashing through bushes and jumping over small hills as they ran towards the screaming. What they saw was horrific. Freddy and Bonnie were thrashing on the ground as grey wolves clawed at them, leaving cuts and scrapes all over their bodies. Chica and Foxy gasped as a wolf started running over to them. Foxy quickly stumbled for the pistol in his pocket, taking it out only for it to be too late. The wolf jumped on Foxy throwing him to the ground as he screamed, letting go of the pistol, dropping it. Chica started to freak out as time seemed to stop.

_I am weak, I am not helpful. _The thoughts raced through her mind as she frowned before running towards Foxy. She screamed as she grabbed the wolf on top of Foxy, and threw it behind her. _I am weak, I am not helpful. _Chica ran over to the pistol and loaded it. She aimed towards the wolf behind her, aimed, and shot the wolf, head-blank. _I am faster, I am useful. _The chicken ran over to Freddy and grabbed the wolf off of him and drop kicked it towards a tree. _I am strong, I am needed. _She spun around and ran towards Bonnie who was screaming. The screaming hurt Chica ears but it wasn't what was in her head. She ran over and grabbed the wolf, holding it in her hand, she brought up the pistol and shot it through the head. _I am strong, I am Chica._

Chica dropped the wolf's body and ran toward her friends. She helped them up, each having a surprised look on their faces.

"C-Chica, how did you do t-that?" Freddy asked what was on everyone's mind.

"I-I don't know. All this pent up anger just sort of… let loose."

Foxy ran up to her and gave her a hug. They hugged, both enjoying their embrace. Foxy pulled her into a kiss. Chica's eyes flashed open before closing, relaxing into the kiss. Freddy and Bonnie saw this and looked towards each other.

"Oh what the hell…" Bonnie said as she went towards Freddy, wrapped her paws around his head and kissed him. Freddy freaked out before accepting the kiss, hugging Bonnie around her waist and bringing her closer. They both had a blush on their faces.

All four of them stopped their kisses and walked back to the hut, whimpering in pain the whole way there. They all had various cuts and scrapes all around their bodies, some of which leaked out oil, leaving a trail of it all the way to the hut. They eventually found their way back to the hut and opened the door.

"Hey guys, what the hell happened!?" Eddy said with confusion and shock.

"Wolf attack, we are fine for right now though." Chica responded for the group. Eddy relaxed a little before grabbing more of the bandages and going over to the wounded trio.

A man picked up a leaf covered in oil. "What the hell is this?" He called out to the others. The men behind him shrugged as they carried their AK-47s. One of the men walked in front.

"Sir, there is more of it ahead. Should we follow it?"

"Sure. It seems we have others in my forest." The man responded with an evil grin. He always enjoyed guests. The man started following the trail, leading several men behind him.

** Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty fun to write. Anyway I appreciate every view, favorite, follow, and review I get so I am extremely grateful! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Dwindling Hope

**Wow guys it's been awhile since the last update. And I'm sorry for leaving the last chapter with a sort of cliffhanger *evil laugh*. But in all honesty I apologize for the lack of content recently so here it is.**

Chapter 6: Dwindling Hope

"Here ya go buddy" Eddy said as he patted down one of Foxy's many cuts from the wolf incident. It had left them battered up, causing a feeling of despair to shroud over the hut. Eddy serviced the group, patting their cuts with small gauze patches from his backpack.

"T-Thank you Eddy." Foxy replied, smiling for the first time in awhile. The animatronics were very grateful for the help they had been receiving from this stranger- no, friend.

"Maybe we shouldn't search around a lot anymore. Safety concerns ya know?" Bonnie questioned to the group. Chica nodded in return. She had surprised herself with the performance against the wolfs. How she got this, feeling, to go full out. It excited her, yet she didn't want to show it.

"I suppose so Bon. Damn… those wolves came out of nowhere." Freddy said.

The group continued with small talk, mostly about what they _would've _done to the wolves. Almost like them proving their strength to each other through words. Foxy got up and opened the hut's doors. He was about to step out when Freddy grabbed his paw. "Foxy where're you going?"

"I'm just gonna be outside the hut a little, kinda want to be alone right now." Foxy replied, stepping outside the door. The fox liked being alone sometimes. It allowed him to think about previous events or other subjects. He sat down, back against the front of the hut and admired the wilderness before him. High trees surrounded the forest, casting eerie slivers of sunlight to pass through the trees, lighting up the dirt and grass ground. The grass ran silky smooth through Foxy's fingers as he played with it, feeling grass in between them. He imagined himself looking through the Pizzeria windows, staring at snow as it packed the small parking lot for the restaurant. The snow would make Foxy feel warm inside, knowing how cold it was on the opposite side of the window. Was this the wilderness Foxy would dream of? The open freedom of the land ahead? He knew it was, but it felt so wrong. The situation, the bodies, the animal attacks. It didn't feel normal for what was outside the Pizzeria. He didn't feel cold being outside, he felt scared. Scared of every little thing that would brush the bushes or growl.

As Foxy was in mid-thought he suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth. Foxy's eye opened widely as he started to freak out, his yells being muffled. The fox lashed his arms around trying to attack the being but found it was helpless. The man covering Foxy's mouth started to pull him behind the hut and into the bushes. Foxy panicked before his sight was cut off by a brown bag.

The others continued their small talk in the hut. It went from being about the wolves to normal days at the Pizzeria, making Eddy fascinated at their stories. "Alright, anyway! This kid walks up to me and-" Freddy said before cutting off when he heard the footsteps. His face changing from a happy tone to one of terror. The others noticed this and silenced themselves.

They all heard footsteps coming closer to the door.

_**Knock, Knock**_

__A loud knocking startled the group as they tried their best to remain quiet. "Guysss, you know this would go a lot easier if you stepped out, all of you." A voice said from outside the door before hearing the footsteps walk away. Freddy questionably glanced over at Eddy who in return shrugged.

The door busted open, breaking in half entirely. Everyone gasped as a man holding an AK-47 entered and pointed towards all of them. "GET UP NOW. GET UP!" The man yelled causing the others to quickly get up. "Hands behind your head!" The animatronics and Eddy complied before walking outside the hut when the man motioned towards the door with his gun. Freddy was the first to walk out to a horrid scene. There was about 20 people standing towards them, all pointing their guns at the group as they all walked out of the hut. "On your knees!" The man behind them said, kicking Freddy in the back of the leg, making him fall down in pain. The others saw this and followed suit.

What they were looking at burned into their memory. Something they wouldn't forget in years. There in the middle of the men, was Foxy. He was on his knees, oil covered his entire body coming from countless cuts and bruises. What scared the group the most was the man hold a machete to Foxy's throat. The animatronics on their knees became wide-eyed and gasped when they saw their friend beaten up and in danger. "P-Please don't hurt him!" Chica said to the men in front of her.

"Shut up!" The man behind her said, hitting Chica in the back of the head with his gun. The chicken fell face first onto the ground, tears coming out as she got back onto her knees. The group was terrified and at a loss for words.

"C-Chica its ok. I-I'm f-fine." Foxy said, sympathy mixed with pain in his voice. It hurt Freddy and the others to hear him like this.

"Ah, you say that now but you won't look at what you're in right now. Enthusiasm! I like it!" The man said, bringing the machete closer to Foxy's throat causing him to whimper.

"Please don't hurt him! We will give you anything!" Freddy pleaded, reaching out with his paw towards the man. The man saw this and smirked.

"Now, why would I hurt this…. Sweet and beautiful creature…"

The man slurred his words, sending chills down the group's back. He saw this but continued anyway. "As for your offer, I refuse. I doesn't matter anyway! I have everything I would need here!" The man said motioning his hands towards the sky and the trees.

The man started walking towards Freddy making his body freeze in fear. "Objects are just clumps of matter, does it mean anything to you? No! Your mind is where your home is. It speaks to you." The man said, pointing towards his head. Freddy was scared of this man. He wasn't right.

The man stared at Freddy before walking back over to the whimpering Foxy, putting his machete back to his neck. "Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Hermenaz, Peruvian root." He said, giving a wicked grin.

Hermenaz was dressed in a black hoodie, with tan pants. Blood soaked the sides of the hoodie making it a mix of red and black. "I've had enough time here, I just kill all of you. Starting with this… precious little fox here." He said reaching a hand to feel Foxy's fur. The fox flinched when the man stroked his fur. "What a waste…" Hermenaz said before swinging his machete back, ready to cut off Foxy's head. Tears streamed down the fox's face as he whimpered to his friends.

"You bastard!" Eddy yelled getting up and ran towards Hermenaz just as he was mid-swing. The man gasped as Eddy lunged himself at him, tackling Hermenaz to the ground. The men surrounding him ran towards Eddy and grabbed him. They held Eddy by his arms in front of Hermenaz as he got off the ground.

"Well, well, well! You want to play? I'll play!" Hermenaz said as he ran up and stabbed the machete through Eddy, blade sticking out his back. Freddy and the others gasped. Eddy's body fell to the ground, lifeless. Blood started to leak out of him, painting the ground in red.

"NO!" Chica screamed at the top of her lungs. The others felt the same way. Tears started to stream down their faces when they realized one of their friends was gone. Eddy tried to save Foxy, and for that, Freddy and the others were thankful even though his attempts seemed futile.

Foxy saw the body and started to screamed rapidly, shaking as two of Hermenaz's men came and held him down.

Hermenaz glared at the other animatronics, evil present in his eyes. "You know what, for that, I won't kill you." The others released their breaths, relived no one else would perish. "But, you're mine now."

"W-Wha?" Freddy asked, confusion on his face. Hermenaz nodded his head to the four men behind the group, putting bags on the animatronics' heads. The men then hitting the group with the butt of their guns, knocking them out. Hermenaz then crouched down in front of Foxy, grabbing his head and tilting it so it was eye level.

"The precious creature lives on…" Hermenaz said before bagging and knocking out Foxy.

** Well guys what'd you think? RIP Eddy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love to know what you guys think about it! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Our Flaws

**So I'll start right off the bat and apologize for the lack of content recently. I've been given a ton of work recently and haven't had time to write until now! Anyway, Chapter 7.**

**WARNING: This chapter is kind of graphic, then again you should've known about that from the M rating. So this warning will probably not be needed for future chapters.**

Chapter 7: Our Flaws

Foxy dreamed he was back in the Pizzeria. His feet rested upon the cold tiles of the ground as he gazed through a window. The parking lot in front of him was barren; leaving the sidewalk lights cast an eerie glow to the pavement. Then out of know where another Foxy appeared, except this one was different. Behind the Pizzeria window, Foxy watched as a version of him trudged over to the window from outside. This Foxy was covered in blood, bruises, and scars. The bloody fox put a paw on the window from outside, leaving the fox inside confused. Foxy was scared, but reliantly put his paw in the same spot, the only thing separating them both being the glass. They both stared into each other's eyes, at a loss for words. It was at that moment when the bloody figure started pounding on the window, his mouth opening, screaming. Foxy backed away from the window, falling over on to the tile floor. The bloody fox continued mouthing words, though no sounds were created. Tears started forming in the corners of the bloody face as it continued pounding on the window. Foxy stared in horror before blacking out, laying limp on the ice cold floor.

Foxy woke up, bound to a chair. His arms were tried from the back as his feet were strapped onto the legs of the chair. He tried to speak, only to realize the piece of duct tape on his jaws, keeping him unable to move them. Foxy started to look around and get a sense of his bearings. He was tied to chair in the middle of a cement room; a hanging light swinging above him cast a small amount of light for the otherwise pitch black room. _Where the hell am I? _He thought. His thinking was silenced by the sound of footsteps. Out of the darkness came Hermenaz, holding… a baseball bat?

Hermenaz approached Foxy, swinging a baseball bat in his hands, dragging a chair with him. He put the chair in front of Foxy and sat down, glaring at his captive with fierce eyes. Foxy stared and attempted a growl, only to be silenced by the tape.

"Glad to see you're awake, it's been a few days ya know." Hermenaz said, sarcasm and hatred both mixed into his voice. "It's been enough time for me to take care of your, friends" applying air quotes at friends. Foxy's eyes widened as he started screaming through his tape. Hermenaz rolled his eyes with a smile, reaching out and ripping the tape off of Foxy's jaw.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO THEM!?" Foxy screamed, flailing around in his chair. Hermenaz only smiled and raised his baseball bat. Foxy nearly fainted when he saw what was on the end of the bat. Oil. The man stepped to the side of Foxy and swung, hitting the fox directly in the stomach. The force of the hit made Foxy's chair fall back.

"I-I…" Foxy stuttered, trying to speak but couldn't from the massive amount of pain.

Hermenaz walked behind Foxy, grabbing his chair, lifted it back on to its legs. The man walked back to his chair and sat down, putting his head in his hands. Foxy looked over and started hearing the chuckles. Hermenaz started chuckling, groping the bat in his hands.

"So, what brings you here?" Hermenaz says jokingly pointing his bat at Foxy. The fox glared at him.

"Fuck you"

Hermenaz's face changed from a laughing state to one of seriousness. He got up and kicked the chair to the side, startling Foxy. He walked over to Foxy and flipped his chair over. Hermenaz started rapidly punching Foxy's face, the fox screaming the entire time.

"FUCK YOU, PIECE OF SHIT! This is MY LAND, not yours to SHIT ALL OVER!" Hermenaz said, grunting in between words as his fists collided with Foxy's face.

The man backed away from Foxy, sighing and out of breath. Foxy on the other hand was in pain all over. His face screamed in pain as tears started streaming down it. Hermenaz heard the small but faint whimpers of the fox. "Go on, cry! Let it all out! Oh this is splendid!"

Hermenaz picked Foxy's chair back up and stared at him. The man pulled out a small camera from his back pocket and aimed at Foxy.

Foxy's face was one of pure horror. Oil combined with tears and purple bruises covered his entire face making him have to squint to look forward.

"This little rat thinks he's all top notch doesn't he?" Hermenaz said pointing the camera at Foxy. "This rat thinks he can say whatever he wants to me! Hilarious right? Look at his tears of joy! More time with me, how divine!"

Hermenaz zoomed in on Foxy's face, who in return looked away from the camera. Foxy was not going to let this man enjoy what he did. Foxy swore to himself, not to let himself down. Stay strong.

Hermenaz noticed Foxy's head turned and frowned. The man turned the camera around to his face. "This rat wants to hide in his hole once more. But alas, what happens when the rat meets the cat?" Hermenaz stared at Foxy. "They get eaten!"

The man slapped Foxy, hard. So hard Foxy spit up oil on to the ground. Hermenaz only laughed.

"Well I suppose I should be leaving now. Oh wait! I almost forgot! I'll leave some TV on for you. I don't want to bore you death. I want to kill you myself! Bye bye!"

Foxy saw as Hermenaz walked out the door, wheeling in a television and plugging it in.

The TV blared to life showing a news channel. Foxy just sighed and looked down at his knees. He needed to find a way out of here. Save his friends from that… monster. Foxy was cut off mid-thought when the news lady said something that caught Foxy's eyes.

_"In recent news, we have reports of a missing animatronics from the popular family pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear Pizza. The report was filed in yesterday from a worker who said the last time they saw the group was when they packed them up in a truck. The truck was supposed to go across country, to a cleaning and repairing factory for maintenance. Police were called when the truck never made it to its intended destination. Police have started to track down the cellular output coming from the driver's phone at the time of this report. More info will come when it's available."_

Foxy's eyes went wide when he realized what he just heard. They were tracking down where the driver's phone was! Thank god Bonnie grabbed it from the crash site!

_"In other news, A family gives insight to the possible whereabouts of a criminal known as Hermenaz Salvador."_

Foxy focused on the TV, his mouth open.

_"This fugitive has been missing for three years after multiple accounts of murders and kidnapping cases. Hermenaz went off the radar shortly after a gunfight at a local 7-Eleven. The family claims that Hermenaz went south of his home. With what little evidence we have it is crucial that if anyone sees this man, you contact the Police immediately. Hermenaz is dangerous and lethal so be careful. We all pray that his victims find a safe place in the afterlife."_

Foxy couldn't believe his ears. This wasn't some crazy lunatic from the forest. This was a deranged murderer. Never in Foxy's life as he felt a since of dread like now. Knowing full well the doom waiting for him. But Foxy knew another thing. If he was going to die, he would die with dignity. He would go out with a bang and not a slow and painful demise. His friends meant the world to him and he hoped that someday this will all be over. We could go back to the Pizzeria. We could go back to entertaining kids and the simple relaxful life.

He thought of the kids, the Pizzeria, the tiled floor. His thoughts seemed to be the only thing giving hope for Foxy. He started to close his eyes, and rested to sleep. He wasn't ready for what was tomorrow. He lived for the now. Foxy smiled, with his eyes closed, lulling to slumber.

**It's a small chapter, I know. But hey! I updated the story! Anyway Thanks for reading and I would love to hear some feedback from you guys about the story: things you might've enjoyed, or if I should improve on something! Everything helps! Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Unspeakable Propositions

**I'm not dead guys! It's been awhile and I have to apologize, it seems every chapter I have to write the same thing. There have been some small personal problems right now so that's the cause. Don't want to bore you now, Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: Unspeakable Propositions

Freddy, tied up to his own chair, smiled. He was alone with his thoughts. Freddy knew, however, this would only be temporary. That asshole, Hermenaz, would be back to "torture" him more. Shortly. _Why? _What was the cause of such hatred towards Freddy's friends?

Freddy's thoughts were cut off when a door opened, showing Hermenaz with a smirk on his face. In his hands… was a knife. A small pocketknife carried towards Freddy, blood dripping from the blade. Freddy gulped audibly.

Hermenaz silently walked up to Freddy and placed the knife in front of his feet, slowly before walking back out of the room. _What? _Freddy thought as he realized what he could do with the knife. As soon as the door closed, Freddy pushed forward, causing his chair to fall over, back close to the bloody knife. Freddy pushed his arms away from the chair, barely grabbing the knife with his paws. He started cutting the rope that bound him to the chair…

Foxy woke up with a bang coming from the door. The fox's head whipped up in shock as he glared at Hermenaz. "Today is your lucky day fox."

Foxy was confused and started to shudder as Hermenaz walked closer. "You're not leaving. If that's what you're thinking. You are mine forever. Or until you _break._"

Hermenaz swings his bat at Foxy's face causing him to black out. The last thing Foxy heard was the faint chuckle from the man.

Foxy was thrown into a room, the door slamming behind him. The impact from the ground caused Foxy to start waking up, realizing he wasn't bound anymore. It felt nice to move his arms and legs. That is, until he saw the yellow figure, slumped against a corner of the room. Foxy gasped when he saw Chica, covered in gashes, oil spilling out around her. Chica's eyes focused on Foxy, her whole body shaking.

"C-Chica!" Foxy screamed, rushing over to her with the intention of comfort. He attempted to hug her, only to be slightly pushed back. Foxy was slightly hurt, emotionally, before realizing she was in too much pain. Foxy then heard the door behind him open. Hermenaz with two of his men walked in, both holding guns while the lunatic held his machete.

"Hello once again! It seems the couple has finally reunited! How charming."

Foxy had wide eyes before looking over at Chica. She had tears in her eyes as she silently mouthed the words, "I'm sorry".

Foxy turned back at the men and growled. _Rage. _He felt rage. Not once in his life has he ever wanted to kill a human. But this, this seemed like an exception. Almost like God himself wanted Foxy to take… justice.

"Oh yes, the bitch told me all about your late night meetings, your undoubting love for each other that rested deep within yourself!" Hermenaz said, grasping his chest in a sarcastic matter. "That's why I'm letting you take it out. All of it."

Hermenaz threw his machete down near Foxy's feet. The sound of the blade piercing the ground echoed throughout the small room they were in. Foxy looked down at the blade before picking it up. Hermenaz's men aimed their guns at Foxy.

Time seemed to stop as Hermenaz spoke. It was inhumane. But to Hermenaz it felt…right. Foxy gasped as he heard the words, his heart stopping.

"Kill her Foxy. Or you both die."

**Well guys it's not a long chapter I know but it's a small update for right now. I still have some things I have to do but I don't want to keep you guys wanting more. Anyway, more will come very soon!**


	9. Flames Ignite

** I've taken some time into writing the next chapter for you guys so here it is. Let's jump right into this!**

Chapter 9: Flames Ignite

"Wha..w-what?" Foxy stuttered when Hermenaz gave the command. Such a short sentence, yet so much meaning behind it.

"You heard me, slice her up! Make her blood spill!" Hermenaz shouted, lengthening out his arms in exaggeration. A smirk went across his face when he saw the last glimmer of hope leave Foxy's eyes. He loathed every second of this.

Foxy felt the world tumble around him. He cupped his head muttering to himself, "No-no-no-no". Luckily for him the bastard heard him.

"Yes-yes-yes! Damnit now! I'm getting impatient!"

Foxy fell on his knees, tears forming in the corners of his eyes at the thought of hurting Chica. "W-why? WHY!?"

"Hmm?"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING T-THIS?!" Tears can be seen now, streaming down Foxy's face. He didn't care anymore. Foxy felt like…scum. Like this man's 'toy'.

"Little one," Hermenaz said, crouching down near Foxy's face, "God sent me to do what's right. What this world needs! A prophet! Someone who can follow the way of the Lord within."

Foxy looked up at Hermenaz, tears in his eyes. "N-no just G-God would allow t-this."

"I AM YOUR GOD!" Hermenaz, slapped Foxy to the ground. He whimpered and felt his face. Foxy turned and looked at the man, the so called 'prophet'. What the hell did he mean?

"Kill her now or I shoot you both! Final!"

Foxy got up and held the machete in his hands. For a second he thought he could attack Hermenaz, before realizing the two men beside him, who never stopped aiming at him with their guns. Accepting defeat, Foxy started to trudge his way towards Chica.

Chica was frightened by all this, especially when Foxy started closing in to her. Foxy knelt down in front of her and stared into her eyes. "C-Chica, I-I'm so s-sorry."

Foxy's tears fell towards the ground. Chica noticed this and hugged him. She spoke softly into his ear. "Foxy, I-I know you d-don't mean it. Do it for b-both of us. I l-love you."

They broke apart from the hug only to be pulled into a kiss. Foxy relished this kiss, as his last. Hermenaz watched with boredom. Yet Foxy and Chica didn't care. They ended the kiss and stared into each other's eyes once more. This was it. The end for Foxy. He started to weep to himself as he prepared to stab Chica. "I LOVE YOU!" Foxy screamed.

BAM!

Foxy turned around in surprise as the door blasted open, Freddy burst into the room. The two guards were too shocked to understand as Freddy started to beat down on both of them. Freddy swung a chair leg at the head of the guards, blood flying out their mouths as they fell to the ground, unconscious. Freddy continued to fling his body at Hermenaz just as he turned around from all the commotion. Freddy was on top of the man as he started beating him up with his fists, similar to what Hermenaz did against Foxy, yet it was clear Freddy was taking out all his rage at that moment. Chica and Foxy watched with wide eyes and open mouths, gasping at every hit. Hermenaz lay on the ground, unconscious along with his guards. Freddy had a fierce look on his face that gentled when he rested his eyes on Foxy and Chica.

"Oh thank God! Are you two ok!?" Freddy said, rushing over to the couple. He patted Foxy, who in return, stood up and hugged Freddy. Foxy owed him his life and Chica's.

"T-Thank you s-so much!" Foxy said, his tear stained face resting upon Freddy's shoulder. The bear only smiled as he hugged Foxy back. He saw Chica and ended the hug to go to her. Freddy held out a paw and Chica took it, helping her off the ground.

"Are you guys ok to run? We need to find Bonnie and get the hell out of here. We don't have much time." Freddy said in a serious tone. Foxy and Chica nodded, though bruised up everywhere, they would do anything to escape this hellhole. Right then and there they started their way out of the room. Freddy picked up one of the guard's guns from his corpse and held it carefully. "How do you use one of these?"

"I know how too, how about you use this." Foxy handed Freddy the machete in exchange for the gun. The gun was an assault rifle of sorts.

"How'd you learn to use one of those?"

"I had a pistol from earlier remember? I'm not a pro but I can shoot some."

Chica picked up the other gun and followed behind.

"Alright, no time to spare! We have to find Bonnie!" Freddy said as they walked out of the room. They entered concrete hallways. They stretched far and seemed to be like a maze. It was confusing since Foxy and Chica have never seen the hallways before; they were always bagged or unconscious. They continued down the hallways, Foxy in front, Freddy behind him, and Chica shortly behind Freddy. They walked in a line, keeping their eyes focused all around them.

"THERE THEY ARE!" A guard ran around a corner and saw the trio, but was too late. Foxy quickly shot the guard in the chest, the man falling back. Foxy ran up and shot him point blank in the head.

Bonnie, tied to her own chair, heard the gunshots and cringed. She started to shout, hoping someone will hear. "HELP! HELP ME!"

Just then the door banged opened by Foxy's foot. The three rushed in, Freddy running behind Bonnie's chair and cutting the ropes. "Oh my God!" She hugged Freddy but much to her dismay, he didn't return the favor.

"Bonnie not now! We need to go!" Freddy screamed and, grabbing her paw, rushed out the door with Foxy and Chica following behind. They all ran through the hallways, not sure of where they were going. They heard the screams and footsteps of guards behind them which made the group run faster and faster, their hearts exhausted.

It was until they saw the red doors. They rushed towards the doors and pushed them open to walk into the bright sunlight. The light shined on their eyes, blinding them for a couple of seconds before running towards the trees.

"AFTER THEM, NOW!"

The group didn't look back as they heard Hermenaz's voice command his guards. They rushed through the trees; dodging and weaving the bullets that went flying past them. Freddy stopped running when they realized there were at the top of a massive waterfall that lead to a lake. The fall's shined from the lights glaze. It was the only way down, so they all held hands, and jumped as far as they could, into the glistening waters below.

**Well here was Chapter 9! More is coming soon of course! Please let me know what you enjoyed by leaving a review! Each review, favorite, and follow is treasured to me. I can thank you enough for the support, especially with over 2k views! Almost nearing 3k! It's motivation at its finest. And with that** **I bid farewell. Till next chapter, I'm out!**


	10. Afterwards

** Hello all you lovely people! I return with another chapter of Into The Wild for your satisfaction. I was busy most of the weekend so that's the reason for my absence. Then again at this point you guys are probably used to it. Also, this story has breached 3k views! I owe all my thanks you guys! Well let's not dwindle on that and let's get straight into the story! **

Chapter 10: Afterwards

The rush of speed hit Foxy as they leapt into the water below. The group all hit the water at blistering speed. The water felt cool against their bodies as they started getting up. For a second it felt like they could relax, before hearing gunshots coming from above. The group got out of the water and ran into the trees surrounding them. If they could lose the men behind them… The group ran as fast as they could, dodging trees and bushes. They ran down hills and jumped rivers. They were now hopelessly lost at this point. The only thing on their minds was to run. After awhile they had found a small cave and ran into it.

Everyone was out of breath, their legs sore from running. They sat down against the stone walls. They couldn't hear footsteps so the mean must have lost them from all the commotion. The group relaxed themselves but for Foxy he was urging to ask a question so he went right ahead.

"Hey F-Freddy. Um, how'd you find C-Chica and me?"

"That bastard left me a knife in a room. Almost like he wanted me to escape. Pretty stupid right? "

"Why the hell would he do that? There's no reason."

"Well let's not dwindle on that now. We need to get out of this forest."

Foxy's eyes lit up when he remembered the phone. It could be a way to escape! Foxy quickly reached down in a pocket of his tan pants to find… nothing.

"Wha…no! No No!" Foxy started pounding the stone ground with his fists. "Damn it! Our way out!"

The others just watched Foxy through his fit of rage. They all felt the same way but just didn't feel the need to express it. After Foxy's little rage, the group seemed to be at a silence. Night came faster than expected for them, reeling in sounds of crickets and birds chirping throughout the trees. They slept in the cave for the night, cherishing what time they had all together again.

Sunlight cast into the cave shining light onto the group's bodies, warming them up. When they were all awake Freddy had questioned if they should leave and go further north to which the others agreed. Foxy walked in front of the group, holding an assault rifle. The feeling of fear for the outdoors seemed to diminish in size. Foxy had realized the fact that they were more prepared. They had many weapons now, easy to kill 'predators'. The crew kept a straight line as they walked forward into the unknown.

For awhile the silence continued. None of them wanted to really socialize, despite the fact they were reunited once again. It seemed that the wrath of Hermenaz had washed over the group. Everyone experienced the same hell. Trudging forward Foxy was the first to notice the blind patch. An area devoid of trees lay ahead of the group, causing confusion for the others. Foxy and the others entered the area eyeing a truck lying on its side. The glass from the window covered the ground making light shine from the truck. A feeling of déjà vu came from the scene making Foxy grimace for a bit. He walked into the clearing and paused when he heard rustling… coming from the truck. Foxy looked over at the others, their faces showing signs of fear. He brought his gun up a bit, signaling for the others to copy. The group had their rifles ready slowly approaching the truck bay's door. Foxy slowly moved his paw to the handle and jerked it open. He flew the truck's back door open to reveal a man sitting against the wall.

"Woah woah! Hold on their buddy!" The man said his hands up in surrender. The man looked no older than 24, dirt covered his blond hair and sort of slender figure. Foxy snarled at the man.

"I ain't messing around man!" Foxy screeched startling the man. The man slowly walked towards Foxy.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Honest." The man replied, fear present in his eyes.

"Step out of truck.' Foxy insisted. The man slowly made his way out of the vehicle and stood in front of Foxy. Just then he got an idea! "Tell us everything you know about this place."

The man looked at Foxy puzzled. "I-I don't know much. I was here with my d-dad. We were heading south when one of the wheels blew out. Now we are h-here. I've been here for two days."

Foxy relaxed a little then realized, if the man was correct, they should be another person. "Where is your father?"

"Dead. Died on impact." The man started to tear up a little at the thought of his dad. Foxy calmed down, accepting that the man as telling the truth.

Foxy lowered his gun and walked closer to the man. He started to rub his shoulder, calming down the man. "Hey, it's alright. We went through something similar."

The man looked up at Foxy, stuttering his words. "You l-lost someone?"

"We didn't know him much. But he helped us. He's in a better place now."

Foxy looked back at Freddy and the rest with a smile before continuing on. "You can come with us if you want. We are looking for a way out of here." Foxy turned around once more to see smiles. The more the better.

"T-Thank you, thank you so much!" The man was shaking, so naturally Foxy hugged him. He remembered doing that at the Pizzeria when the kids would get hurt or sad.

"Well I'm Foxy!" he then continued to point to the others. "There is Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica! What's your name?"

"Nathan Stone. Just call me Nate." The man smiled through his tears.

"_Things will get better"_ Foxy thought to himself. It had to. For their sake and others.

**Well guys I'm sorry about the wait. Seems like its usual now. Well anyway tell me what I should improve or what not, (I love to you from you guys!). Till next time, Bye!**


	11. Four Months Later

**So writer's block and personal stuff hit right at the wrong time. Anyway I'll keep this AN short. Next Chapter…..**

Chapter 11: Four Months Later

_"Things will get better"_

The words repeated over and over in Foxy's head. Yet it seemed that the words held no meaning. He slowly crept amongst the bushes, eying his prey. A small pig roamed around near a tiny stream of water. Foxy hid in a bush a few meter away, unknown to the pig. The pirate pushed open a small hole in the bush to stare at his prey. _Slowly…._

He silently moved to the left of the bush, hiding behind a tree. The small pig looked around then started to follow the stream, away from Foxy. He quickly jumped from around the tree revealing himself. The pig screeched and ran, only for Foxy to follow. He ran on his legs before slowly pushing his upper body towards the ground. Finally he was on all fours, chasing the meat. Difficulty struck when his hook hit the ground, causing his pace to be slowed a little. But he wouldn't give up that easy…

The pig made turns and jumps frantically trying to hide, but to no use. Foxy caught up just behind the pig and suddenly leapt, putting huge amounts of energy to his back legs. Foxy pounced over the pig, making them stop. The pig screeched and flailed under Foxy but it was only feeble effort. Foxy got on his knees and held the pig tightly in his arms. Finally in one quick motion, Foxy slashed his hook into the pig's head, spraying blood all over his face and body. The pig stopped flailing and went stone solid, life pouring out of his body leaving a small pool of blood on the dirt floor. Foxy held his prize in both arms while smiling. He started walking back to the camp in pride. Foxy the Pirate, held dinner in his arms.

_"Things will get better"_

Freddy was leaning against a tree on the border of the camp. He held a knife in his hands, looking at his reflection side of the blade. It was the knife he freed himself with, yet he still felt trapped. Four months ago Freddy would've been worried of every sound, he often would hide it from his friends to prevent more stress but it was there. Nowadays the fear had seemed to leave Freddy. He let it take control of him for awhile, before realizing he had to break it. Freddy wasn't scared of the wilderness much anymore. Certain other animal attacks still shocked him but the feeling of death was lifted. His family had his back, on everything. As Freddy stared at himself in the knife a thought came to his head. _"Have I changed?"_ Well to others it would seem so. A loveable entertainer of a children's pizzeria has changed into this. What it was however puzzled Freddy. If anything his love for his family grew to enormous rates. He depended on them to lead the way. And if anything… to escape the wild. For some reason it sounded like he was lying to himself. For the past four months not much has been done on escaping except for the only phone here. Which, at the moment, was still locked inside Hermenaz's compound atop a massive hill. The very place they spent a couple days being tortured and beaten for the man's sick pleasure. The slight chance that the phone even had battery was just a shot in the dark. Freddy lowered the knife from his gaze and slowly walked back into vision of the camp. The sun was midway lowered beyond the horizon making the sky transform from blue to black. Freddy entered the camp and looked around. The small open area consisted of a giant truck lying on its side along with small rocks surrounding a campfire. Freddy made his way to the truck, opening the back doors into the compartment. Inside slept Bonnie, Chica, and Nate, lying in opposite corners and sides. The group had been sleeping inside the truck for the past four months, allowing for more security by closing the door from inside each night. Freddy made his way to the back of the truck and lay down on his side. His eyes started to close when a loud bang was heard from the trucks back door. Then the door opened full way revealing Foxy standing in the doorway. Bonnie, Chica, and Nate woke up from the banging quickly, glints of worry present on their faces. Foxy gave a toothy smile as he held up his prey. The pink corpse of the pig was presented to the others.

"Yar mateys! I found ye some grub!"

Nate's eyes widened as he started to lick his lips. "Dude, that's awesome! Let's get the fire going!"

Everyone was smiling besides being harshly woken up. They all piled out of the truck and sat down around a fire area. Nate walked over before remembering and went back inside the truck. He came out with his dad's lighter in his hands. Nate's dad was a subtle smoker at the time and kept a lighter with him where ever he went. Usually Nate would tell his dad to stop and that it was bad for him only to be met with sarcasm and overall rudeness. Now it seemed that Nate's dad packed exactly the right thing. The man ran over to the fire pit and started to light it.

An ember glow from the fire lit up the small area. The group all sat around the fire basking in its warmth. Small sparks erupted from the sides, landing on the ground outside the pit. Everyone talked about their day, some other's being more exciting than the rest. Bonnie and Chica just talked about their small dreams while Freddy talked about some of his thoughts. When it was Foxy's turn to speak he went into great detail about his hunt. They were shocked and amazed besides Chica. She would cringe at every detail. The pouncing and the slashing. Somewhere deep inside her she knew it was wrong. Foxy wasn't like this and she knew it.

Eventually they cooked the pig and broke it apart. Everyone ate quietly, admiring the taste. In the wild they grew used to eating animals. While others disagreed on specifics, everyone agreed on pig meat. Anything to not starve to death out there. While they ate they continued to think about rescue or escape. Till either happened, they would continue to do this.

About an hour after the small feast the group all decided to get some sleep. They opened the truck door and piled inside, except for Foxy.

"Aren't you coming in Foxy?" Nate asked from inside the truck. Foxy looked over at the fire, then back to Nate.

"Yeah. I'm just gonna stop the fire." Foxy replied calmly before turning back to the fire. Nate just nodded and closed the door from inside. Foxy stood next to the fire, soaking in the small amounts of warmth coming from it. He closed his eyes and relaxed, only for the trucks door to open again.

"Oh yeah Foxy, use this." Nate said before laying a metal bucket on the ground. Foxy let out his breath and walked over to the bucket, picking it up with his hook. He walked over to a small stream of water that surrounded the outer border of their little camp. Foxy went over and started collecting water in the bucket. Once he had enough he walked back to the fire, prepared to douse it. Right before he threw the water he caught a glimpse of movement on the other side of the camp. Foxy slowly lowered the bucket and looked around. He slowly walked across the camp, keeping his footsteps steady.

Foxy was mere meters away when the source of the movement unveiled itself. A woman dressed in a white silk dress came into view. Foxy's eye widened in surprise as he slowly stepped backwards. The women's white dress seemed to glow whiteness around the dark forest. Foxy's mind went in shambles, thinking questions rapidly before speaking. "H-Hello? Are y-you ok?" Her face showed no fear as Foxy spoke.

"I-I'm fine Foxy" The lady's voice sounded of silky smooth relaxed tones. Almost like the voice of an angel. Foxy became even more scared as she knew his name. How?

"Ummm… I… uh" Foxy stuttered currently at a loss for words. The lady walked closer to Foxy, almost to arms length apart. Foxy looked around nervously, gulping audibly. The lady giggled a little before speaking.

"Foxy it's alright. I won't hurt you."

It wasn't that she looked scary; in fact she looked drop dead gorgeous. What scared Foxy the most was the placement and time of this happening.

"W-What do y-you want?" Foxy spoke nervously.

"I want to talk to you later Foxy. Tomorrow, up the hill some."

Foxy nodded slowly, keeping his eye locked on this woman. He wasn't sure he would take up her request but… she knew his name already.

"I-I'll think a-about it." Foxy stuttered.

The woman nodded with a smile before turning around and walking back towards the darkness of the forest. Foxy watched her enter, seeing little bits and pieces of her white dress before she vanished completely behind the bushes and trees. Foxy slowly picked up the bucket and drenched the fire out. He walked back to the truck and opened it, climbing side. Foxy closed the door from the inside and lay down on the floor. He started to close his eyes but the words of that woman went through his head. _"I want to talk to you later Foxy…" _He clenched his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep cause after all, he had a meeting with the Lady of the Forest tomorrow.

**Well here was the next chapter of Into The Wild. I'm not dead, neither are the stories so don't worry (if you worry about that). Thanks for reading! Reviews, follows, and favorites, are highly appreciated! Till next chapter…**


	12. Lady of the Forest

** So I'm back from my writers block thing… Whatever, the point is there are new chapters and stuff. Anyway let's get straight into this…**

Chapter 12: Lady of the Forest

Bonnie dreamt of guitars and laughing kids. A vision of old times… a distinct memory now. The dream became more vivid, laughs and smiles shone clearer. She saw that sparkle from her guitar as it reflected from sunlight hitting the windows of the Pizzeria. Bliss… yet it felt so irrelevant. Four months ago Bonnie would be super eager to go home. That feeling still exists, but is now shrouded with denial. The reality of being stuck here now, covered any hope of rescue. She started to believe there was something else about their situation. Why had this happened? What did _we_ do to deserve this? It didn't matter anymore now. Bonnie continued to sleep, cherishing every moment of her dream.

Foxy had already woken up and was seated near the fire pit from last night. Alongside him were Freddy, Nate, and Chica, who sat quietly fiddling with their thumbs. The truth was that there was nothing to anymore besides hunting, waiting, and sleeping. A tarp of depression seemed to cover over the group nowadays. The reality of being 'rescued' tampered off.

It was until Foxy remembered… the meeting. The whole reveal thing last night still surprised him. A lingering question rose in his head, _"Can I even trust her?"_ They had met a human in the forest before…well 'met' being an understatement. It was more like taken captured than met. A week later they escaped and found Nate, who was different. The whole thing was weird for Foxy, not knowing who to even trust. _"This lady knew my name"_ that was true as well. How did that woman know his name? With all the thoughts circling in his head the only thing he knew he had to do surfaced. Foxy would meet with this lady, and then head back to camp. He slowly got up and started walking out of the clearing. Foxy stopped when Nate's voice was heard.

"Hey uh Foxy, where you going?"

"I'm gonna start hunting. I'll be back soon." Foxy lied through his teeth, not like he wanted to. Maybe the group wasn't ready for another human, certainly after Hermenaz and all. Nate just shrugged it off and started talking to Freddy. Foxy continued his way towards the hill.

Foxy started to climb a massive hill towards their rendezvous point. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going; the lady never said a time or place. _"Tomorrow, up the hill some"_ the words repeated in his head as he walked up. He looked to the side and saw the waterfall from their escape before realizing where he was going. Foxy poked his head from behind the hill to see the place. It was Hermenaz's compound in all its glory. _"Oh shit!"_ Foxy repeated over and over in his head. He climbed on top of the hill and hid behind a small bush. On the other side was a giant fence that wrapped the border of the compound. Foxy looked through the fence to see a bunch of figures standing. Standing was more of a stretch however. Two people dressed in adventure like vests, pants, shirts, and boots were on their knees. Five other guards pointed guns at them. Foxy could only hear small discreet voices.

"P-Please I'm begging you!" A man said, pain in his voice.

"We'll give you anything y-you want! Please!" A woman's voice joined on in the mix as well. Foxy looked closer and realized it wasn't the lady for the meeting… It was a hiker couple. The guards around them just kept repeating, "Shut up" multiple times to silence the couple. The sound of doors banging open caused and eerie quietness around the area. From the backdoor of the compound a man in a black hoodie walked out. Foxy's eye widened to the fullest. _"Hermenaz"_ That devil was still alive! Foxy kept his eye on him as he started approaching the shaking couple.

"Well well well! Look who came here for a, relaxing and enjoyable hike! I enjoy doing such activities myself but you see… things are going to be different for you two." His voice turned into a demonic tone, booming over the couples cries and whimpers.

"P-Please we'll give you anything you want! Honest!" The man pleaded to the psycho. Hermenaz grinned and got closer to the man.

"Listen here. We can talk inside alright? It will be wonderful! I have tea and we can play sports! May I suggest… baseball?"

Some of the guards around them laughed a little while Hermenaz chuckled at his own words. The couple looked at each then quickly hugged. Hermenaz saw this and laughed louder.

"Oh so beautiful! Come on now, time's a wastin!" He walked in-between the couple and ripped them apart from their hug. His guards came and picked them up, motioning them forward with their guns. Hermenaz lead the way into the compound doors, the couple following shortly behind him.

_"That bastard!"_ Foxy thought. He wanted to accept that he would never see that devil again. Yet here he was again, seemingly unscathed from the escape four months ago. Foxy felt guilt rise inside him as he realized he could've helped save that couple. Then again the danger of being caught or being shot came back to him. Foxy slowly backed away from the bush and started his trek down the hill.

"Hey Foxy. Over here!" The lady whispered from behind a couple trees. Foxy whipped his head around and followed the voice. He went to a small area on top of the cliff behind some trees. They were still on the outside border of the Compound but far enough not to attract any unwanted attention. The woman, still in her white robes, was standing behind the trees. Foxy walked in front of her to which she smiled and walked closer. Foxy and the lady both stood there staring at each other for the longest time.

"What did you want to tell me?" Foxy asked quietly. The woman sighed and looked down for a bit, collecting her words.

"I wanted to tell you that you're in danger Foxy."

"Wha? What do you mean?!" Foxy spoke in a worried tone. The lady grabbed his hands and fondled them sweetly. Foxy looked at their connection and grew puzzled. She looked up at him and spoke calmly.

"Hermenaz and his men… they"

"They what?"

"They are trying to find your group Foxy." She spoke with soothing words, yet the message was anything but.

Foxy let go of her hands and wrapped them around his head in worry. He started stuttering and speaking to himself. _"Oh god not again! Please not again!"_

The lady saw this and went to his side. She grabbed his arm and comforted the fox. Foxy saw this and relaxed a little.

"But you and your friends could be impenetrable. You could escape Foxy."

Foxy looked at her and wonder. "What do you mean?"

"Hermenaz has a function truck for all your friends. All you have to do is take it and drive up onto the road. Freedom ahead for you and your friends."

Foxy's eye widened and his mouth dropped. _Escape_. It could be possible! "W-Well what do w-we do?!" He had excitement in his voice and for once in these past four months he felt happiness. Not faked and piss poor, but true happiness. Escape was nearly there!

"That's the problem Foxy. He has guards all around the Compound. Not to mention he always keeps the keys on him at all times."

Foxy looked at her confused. How much did she know? His name, his friends, Hermenaz… A trudging question came to Foxy, one he was surprised he didn't ask earlier.

"W-Who are you?"

Her eye's showed defeat as she looked down and sighed. "I-I was his wife"

Foxy, shocked and terrified, started stepping back. His face showed terror at the highest level.

"P-Please don't be scared! Look, you only have to hear me once then I'll leave you alone alright?"

Foxy stepped back too much and tripped, screaming as he realized the only land behind him was the bottom of the hill. The lady quickly grabbed his hook hand and hoisted him up. Foxy started to breath heavily, shocked by his small rescue. "T-Thank y-you"

"Foxy, I've watched your group since you escaped. I've seen your hunting Foxy. I watched you guys escaped through a gunfight."

Foxy's mouth opened to say something but was interrupted as she continued speaking.

"Foxy I know that you guys can do this. You just need to train them more. Listen, Hermenaz needs justice for what he did to you guys. I know for a fact you and your friends can escape. You've had it all along."

"What do you mean?"

"Instinct Foxy! You can't keep it locked away forever. Especially not now. I know you have one, even your friends do. Go to them now, they need training!" She said ending in a wink.

Foxy, still baffled, just nodded and turned to leave. He stopped and turned around, staring at the lady. "T-Thank you" he said, received by a nod. He started his trek back down the hill thinking about what she said. If they could attack the Compound and take the truck they could escape! It would be more complicated than that however and he knew it. Foxy needed to train the others in battle combat. Sure they had guns and would probably use that the most, but Bonnie… or Chica. Foxy shuddered in thought of them being attacked.

Foxy remembered something the lady had said to him, _"Instinct Foxy! You can't keep it locked away forever." _She must have seen the bear incident four months ago. For some reason it didn't differ nowadays with the pig hunting. He found a way to control that urge if only for little bit. Then he remembered Chica's little stunt with the wolves from before. She had it too, and urge of sorts. He didn't remember seeing them do anything _aggressive_.

Foxy eventually found his way to camp. He stepped into the clearing, bringing the attention of the residents inside. Nate looked quizzically at Foxy, making him start to get nervous. "Foxy… Where's the dinner?"

_"Crap!"_ Foxy thought as he spoke. He had completely forgotten about his lie! "I followed a pig for about a quarter mile then lost track of it." It wasn't a good fib, but it was something.

Nate just stared at Foxy for the longest time before speaking. "Foxy… you've never lost track of one."

"Yeah he's kinda right" Freddy added from beside Nate. Both of them eyed Foxy curiously. Foxy started getting nervous and fidgety. He started walking to the truck before Freddy side-stepped him in front of the doors. "Foxy what happened out there?"

Foxy sighed and looked Freddy in the eyes. "Get everyone around the fire pit. I'll tell ya"

Freddy looked slightly puzzled before opening the truck doors and called Bonnie and Chica out. Eventually everyone sat around the fire pit looking at Foxy in curiosity. He sighed and looked at his feet before talking.

"I met a friend of ours. Says she's been watching us from the beginning."

"Who?!" Chica asked concerned.

"H-Hermenaz's used-to-be wife"

Everyone gasped at his words, glaring at Foxy. "What are you doing talking to the likes of her!" Freddy added.

"Look she wants to help us. She said that Hermenaz owns a truck, fit for all of us!"

"Go on…" Bonnie commented in-between Foxy.

"The only problem is that Hermenaz always has the keys on him. Not to mention the place is heavily guarded."

"Oh…" Bonnie said silently.

"What makes you think I would want to go back in there!" Freddy said a little annoyed.

"I know I know! But its are only chance at escape! Think about it!"

"I don't know Foxy…" Nate said, nervously looking at his friends.

"I know guys. I think we could do some training, or something. Anything to prepare us for this. I don't know about you guys but I want to go home damnit! I want to do something, anything, to get out of here and damnit I shall!" Foxy's voice grew louder with a mix of anger and pride thrown in.

"How do we know this 'wife' isn't leading us into a trap?" Freddy said.

"S-She saved my life Freddy. I almost fell to my death but she helped me up. If she wanted me dead she wouldn't have helped."

Freddy slowly nodded as everyone started agreeing. They would do anything for escape. Even if it meant risking their lives at this point.

"Tomorrow, let's hunt together. We could really use the practice for melee and other tactics"

Everyone nodded and agreed with Foxy. All they needed was some practice then they might be ready.

The flame shall ignite, blasting into an inferno. All they ever needed was the match to start it all…

**Well guys here is the end of Chapter 12! Reviews, follows, and favorites are highly appreciated! Thank you so much!**


End file.
